dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheGreatKuzon!
Hi there! Welcome to , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Be sure to read Rules - They contain information that is helpful to refer back to and also outline the guidleines and expectations we hold here at the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. :Spelling and Grammar - You should always use proper spelling and grammar in your articles. Readers will have a difficult time in reading your article if it is riddled with spelling and grammatical errors. :Mark your property - Whenever you create an article, label your property with . We are really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! And, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Happy Editting! KidVegeta (talk) 17:18, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Re:New Fanon/Chat Would you be able to do it later in the day? -KidVegeta (talk) I am online now. -KidVegeta (talk) Thanks for the Heads-Up! I just wanted to thank you for looking out and giving me a heads up. I did it because I saw some other people doing it and I thought we could do it. Thanks tho MajinGogito (talk) 17:52, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Mature stuff If it's on story pages, I'd go with a mature template. If it's on character pages, probably not as necessary. Also, make sure you upload all of the broken files for your pages and for your sig. -KidVegeta (talk) Uploading pictures Can you upload all of the pictures your articles are missing? You have created a tremendous amount of errors since yesterday, and I'd prefer not to have to remove the file links on all of your pages if I don't have to. This is the list of all of the files you need to upload. I'll be removing those broken file links in three days if you do not update your pages. -KidVegeta (talk) Please note that the following message may have bleeped out bad words because TheGreatNotKuzon! is a five year old you know what forget you, you suck, and your no good! I'm not a little b***h you are I edited Godzerxes page and you block me, so what Godzerxes edits my pages without permission and he hasn't been blocked in years. So you are an unfair idiot and because of how dumb and a no life you are I quit SUPREME DRAGON BALL WIKI YOU FRICKING LOSER! HAVE FUN WITHOUT ME. AND BTW YOU HAVE NO PERMISSION TO EDIT MY PAGES OR DELETE THEM SO HAVE FUN LOSER HA HA. I tried to be nice to you, but you kuzon the jerk have troubled me enough and ive had enough and by the way you are not great The King of Ghosts, Ghoster29387 12:32, October 6, 2016 (UTC)